


Kinktober 2016 Drabbles

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edging, Gore, In Public, Kinktober, Male Lactation, Masochism, Multi, Non-Consensual, Pony Play, Prostitution, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: A series of drabbles for various kinks.





	1. Day 1: Spanking (McReyes)

Jesse fucked up. He knew he fucked up and exactly how he had fucked up. That’s why he’s here, in Reyes’ office bent over the desk with his pants around his ankles and Reyes eyeing his ass like a predator eyes meat. He tries to force his knees not to shake, expecting pain any second. Part of him wants to raise his ass up and beg for it, but the other part knows it’ll only make it harder to sit after. Gabriel’s hand moves to rest on his ass. He pats the mound softly, examining his catch.

“You’re rounding out. Good to see my training isn’t all going to waste.”

“I’m sorry si-” Jesse is cut off by a hard smack across is his ass. He puts his head down knowing he fucked up again.

“I don’t recall saying you could speak. Take your punishment quietly and maybe it’ll be over quicker.” Jesse nods. Another, softer slap stings across his other cheek. Then another on the first. Jesse’s ass cheeks started to turn a light red. Gabriel isn’t satisfied with just a few slaps though. His hand meets the flesh of Jesse’s ass harder than before, bringing out darker hues of red on the skin. Jesse’s back arches up to try and get away from the pain. Another smack makes his back arch higher until his crotch rubs against the end of the desk. His hands grip tight on wood as he struggles not to make a sound.

“You’re behaving so well now. Why can’t you behave like this out of my office? Why can’t you keep your mouth shut out there?” Jesse doesn’t answer, knows he’s not supposed to. Gabriel spots Jesse’s cock, hard against his desk. “Maybe you like the punishment too much, huh? Maybe I should change to something else like running laps.”

Jesse shakes his head quickly. He doesn’t want this to end. Reyes snorts at his eagerness. His eyes look over the deep red coming over Jesse’s ass. He puts his hand on one of the cheeks gently, admiring his unfinished work. The touch makes Jesse tense up at the small left over sting from the previous smacks.

“So tell me what you did wrong today, Jesse.” Reyes’ hand slips off of Jesse leaving him feeling even more expose as the cool office air took up the spot where the hand had been. Jesse hesitates to speak. “Answer me.”

“I-I was a fuckin’ idiot.” Reyes’ hand lands harder than any of the previous hits. Jesse barely stifles a cry. Tears threaten to well up in his eyes.

“Don’t tell me what you do wrong all the time. Tell me what you specifically did wrong today.” Jesse nods, trying to gather himself enough to speak. His voice is shakey when he finally does.

“I didn’t take the shot when I should have.” Another hard smack.

“And?”

“I got the whole team killed in the sim because of it.” Jesse is tense, waiting for another slap, another question. Three more hard blows in quick succession bruise his tender ass. He can’t stop the cry that escapes his throat or the tears flowing down his cheek.

“Stand and face me.” Jesse does as he’s told. Gabriel’s face softens as he sees the tears. He pulls one of his guest chairs up and sits down it it. “Come here.” The tone is soft, almost welcoming. Jesse slips his feet from his pants and steps over to Gabe. Gabriel pats his lap. Jesse carefully takes a seat, trying not to put pressure on his stinging cheeks. Gabe’s arm wraps over Jesse’s shoulder. “You’ll do better tomorrow, Jesse. Stay with me a while until you calm down. You can be late to lunch, I’ll get you some better food.”

All Jesse could manage was a nod as he curled against Gabriel. Gabe held him tight as he leaned over to the desk for a glas of water. He put the glass up to Jesse lips, helping him drink until his hands wrapped over the glass to hold himself.

“I’m not getting you off today. Do good tomorrow and I’ll think about it.” Jesse nods again. Gabe places a small kiss on his temple. The two sit for a long while as Jesse comes back to. Gabriel helps him get dressed again and straightens him up before they set off for food. Jesse smiles over at Gabe as they exit, back to his normal self.

“Thanks commander.”


	2. Day 2. Dirty Talk + Day 3. Public (McReyes)

Jesse adjusts the band on his head as he looks at himself in the mirror. Two fluffy ears float over the band Gabriel bought for him. The ears supposedly read the mood of the wearer and display them by shifting around. The ears shift between a neutral setting and excitement. A tail hangs at the back of his ripped up pants. Angela painted on his nose and lips for him earlier with some eyeliner from her kit. He’s a werewolf if he’s ever seen one. Jesse turns around and moves his hips to swish the tail. The swing of the weight tugs slightly inside him, bringing a blush to his face. For a moment he can’t believe Gabriel talked him into this, but the moment passes, he knows he didn’t have to talk him into it. Jesse would do damn near anything Gabe asks of him, apparently even give Gabe control of the vibrating tail plug inside him while he’s surrounded by friends and colleagues. He does a final once over and winks at himself in the mirror before heading to the base Halloween party.

\----

“Ah, McCree! Glad you could make it.” Reinhardt greets him carefully, though no less loud, around the sharp caps over his canine teeth. Jesse eyes over the big German vampire grinning at him and grins back. Angela walks up next to Reinhardt dressed as a zombie in scrubs.

“Your costume is pawsitively adorable, McCree.” She chuckles at her own joke. Jesse’s wolf ears stand straighter over his head cheerfully. Angela beams at the movement. She walks around him to observe the floating ears more when her eyes catch his tail. “Does the tail move on it’s own as well?” Jesse spins in fear that she might try to touch it.

“Nah, doc. Couldn’t find one that did in time for the party.” He can feel warmth rising in his face. He definitely doesn’t need people getting handsy with the tail while he’s at the party. He moves to say something else when the plug starts vibrating. The setting is low, but it still surprises him enough that his wolf ears straighten to attention. He composes himself quickly. “I’m gonna go check out the candy table. Y’all don’t have too much fun without me ya hear!” Jesse musters up a grin as he walks away. At least he knows Gabriel is around here somewhere. 

He tries his best to keep a straight face as he scans the room. Morrison, who’s in a hot dog costume, is talking to a man that Jesse only knows is actually Ana by the tattoo. The vibration inside him stops just as he spots Torbjorn wearing a surprisingly nice alien costume. Torbjorn’s beard swirls into green tentacles for added effect. His eyes are drawn to a striking swatch of red mingling with a few Blackwatch agents. His fake ears move forward, focusing. He knows it’s Gabriel. He starts to walk over, a dangerous move. Gabriel will want to see him crack. Gabriel turns to him as he reaches the group.

“Good to see you made it, Jesse. I was starting to worry.” Gabe smirks at him. He watches as the robotic ears swivel, nervous and alert waiting for Gabe to make a move. Jesse looks him over. The red outfit stands out in the crowd of people easily. A skull mask covers the top half of his face. He thinks he remembers Gabriel saying something about some old musical about a phantom when he asked about his costume the week before.

“Aww you know you ain’t gotta worry about me. I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth if you asked, commander. Especially if you’re gonna walk around looking like you’re ready crush people under your heels.” Gabriel raises a brow. Jesse sees his hand shift and braces. For a short moment the ears pin down before springing back upright as the tail plug buzzes inside Jesse.

“You say that like you want to be crushed.” Jesse can’t see it all, but he knows Gabriel is making the same face as always when they’re like this. The face when Gabriel knows he has Jesse right where he wants him. “Not real sure I’d want to dirty my boots with a mutt.” Jesse swallows, his mouth suddenly feeling much dryer than before. Jesse steadies himself to speak up.

“I think you’re just afraid of takin’ a walk on the wild si-” Jesse’s comeback is cut off by the vibrations increased strength. He tries to silence the grunt moving through his throat. He can’t control the blush on his face though, or the ears standing so straight they almost touch above his head. The agents Reyes was talking to previously cast a few raised eyebrows his way. He takes a breath before speaking again. “I’m gonna go grab a drink real quick if y’all don’t mind.”

“I’ll grab one, too. Can’t let a wolf wander along can I? Could be trouble.” Jesse turns to hide his sigh of relief. The buzz inside him slows, but doesn’t stop. He can feel whatever blood isn’t shading his cheeks rushing down to his groin as he walks toward the drink table with Gabe. “You’re almost cute when you’re trying not let others know you have something shoved up your ass. I think we should do this again sometime. I know I’m enjoying it.” Gabe’s chuckles is low and cruel by Jesse’s ear.

“You say the word and you know I will. I’d be lyin’ if I said it wasn’t nerve racking, but it’s been nice so far. Already getting a little hot under the collar.” Jesse tugs at the collar of his shirt. The ears over his head relax as the vibrator stops.

“Is that so? I’ll have to step it up.” Gabriel smiles at him before walking away with a drink in tow. The ears are no longer relaxed. Jesse pours a pours himself a shot and knocks it back. He’s setting the shot glass down as Ana and Reinhardt walk up. “Well howdy there. Who’s the new guy? I’ve never seen him around here before. Some friend of yours Reinhardt?” Jesse jokes.

“The name’s Andrew Amari. No relation to the other two.” Ana puts on a mock deep voice. Jesse grabs a glass of punch and leans against the table to talk to the two. Ana speaks again, but now normally. “I do like your ears, Jesse. They are quite impressive. They’re the ones that emote, yes?”

“They are indeed.” The ears shift playfully as he speaks, but edge on caution. The vibrator rumbles back to life at a speed higher than any point before and Jesse nearly jumps out of his skin. The ears point straight up. Jesse tries to calm down as he see the look of concern on Reinhardt’s face. “E-ears just shocked me is all. They’re a bit cheaper than they look.” Ana and Reinhardt exchange a glance, but both shrug it off.

Jesse can hear them talk and nods along, but none of the words connect. The buzz kicks up again and he can feel his cock straining against his tight pants. He doesn’t doubt there’s a nice outline down his legs that anyone could see if the lights weren’t blinking and swirling around the music. At some point Reyes found his way to Jesse’s side. He probably wouldn’t even have noticed if Gabriel didn’t slide a hand onto his ass. Gabriel leans over till he’s in whispering range.

“I’m going to make you cum in front of our companions.” Jesse’s eyes widen as Gabriel smiles at Ana and Reinhardt. His ears pin back as he feels Gabriel grab his tail. “So how are you two enjoying the party?” Gabriel pulls on the tail just slightly as he speaks. Jesse’s tense muscles work to keep the vibrating plug in place.

“It’s been great! So many wonderful costumes to look at. I only wish there were more of those caramels at the candy table.” Reinhardt says more, but Jesse doesn’t process the sounds as the vibrator hits its highest setting. His hand clutches the table like it’s the only thing holding him up. A small wet spot steadily forms on the leg of his pants as he tries to hold himself together. Jesse tries to look up to see if the others are staring at him and luckily Gabriel seems to be keeping their attention. He doesn’t miss the small glance Ana gives though. He smiles shakily at her, trying to act casual when he feels like he’s about to fall apart. She simply raises a brow before turning back to Gabriel. Jesse give a sigh of relief. His legs shift, trying for some form of contact against his cock, but it only shifts the plug inside him. A short moan escapes his mouth before he catches himself and tries to cover it up with a cough. The three stair at him, two confused, one amused. He manages a shrug. Gabriel leans over to him again while the other two refill their drinks.

“You’re close. Go ahead and cum for me.” Gabriel tugs the tail just a little, but mixed with his words it’s all Jesse needs. Jesse’s teeth sink into his bottom lip muffling his low groans. He give a desperate glance over to Gabe as his cum soaks into his pants. He leans his head into Gabriel’s shoulder to hide his face. The vibration slow to halt, but Jesse’s muscles still clench around the plug. Gabriel gestures to Ana and Reinhardt who moved to get snacks that he has to take Jesse out of the party. They wave. Jesse clings to Gabriel as they pass by party goer after party goer. It all feels like a long, sloppy motion blur to his fuzzy mind as he slowly comes down from the orgasm. A few mumbled questions pass between Ana and Reinhardt when they’re gone.


	3. Day 4. Bukakke (McReyes/R76)

It’s only been two hours and Gabriel is already filthy. Men surround him all sides with their cocks hanging at face level, hoping to add to the cum dripping off his face. The sticky liquid clings to his beard and shaved head. His hands work diligently at two of the men while his mouth works two more, slipping off one before sucking other. Jack and Jesse watch on from the doorway. Jesse can’t believe that he’s seeing this or that they’re getting so much money out of it. He looks over the two almost full sacks of money being guarded by Jack and the third one currently being filled. Their job’s the easy part though. Gabriel’s the one who has to do the real work.

One of the men in Gabriel hands groans load before spraying the side of Gabriel’s head with cum. The liquid quickly blends with the rest of the semen wetting Gabe’s head. Another man replaces the one who finished. Gabriel doesn’t miss a beat and has the man’s cock in his hand before the man can even say anything. Another load hits Gabe’s face from one of the men he was sucking off. It streaks white and pearly across the bridge of his nose. Jack can hear Gabriel demanding more and chuckles. There would never be enough for him. Gabriel has only been satisfied by the two men at the door, anyone else is just foreplay.

It seems Gabriel’s goading has its effect as the other man at his side rubs his cock against his head, smearing fresh cum across the short hair. Gabriel snaps his fingers signalling another man over. He pulls off the man in his mouth for just a moment to speak up.

“Fuck my mouth like you mean it or don’t fuck it at all.” Jesse can hear from where he’s standing and it sends a jolt down to his dick faster than anything before. This is his commander he’s watching. His commander that’s demanding his mouth gets fucked while he already has other cocks in hand. Blackwatch has to be the best decision he’s ever made. The man Gabriel scolded grabs the back of his head and starts fucking his mouth in earnest. Gabriel’s tongue laps at the cock when it gets the chance. The sloppy noises echo through the room, wet and slick. Jesse swallows hard, eager to be in any of the positions that the other men are taking up. Jack must be able to tell, because he turns to Jesse.

“Close the door. We aren’t taking any more customers.” Jesse nods and does as he’s told. He waits impatiently the remaining ten customers spill load after load of cum. By the time the last one zips his pants Gabriel’s face is absolutely soaked in cum. Thick white liquid clings to his beard and drips off his jaw. It might be disgusting if Jack and Jesse weren’t so ready to add to it. Jesse escorts the last customer out then locks the door. Jack speaks to Gabriel first. “You did well tonight. Now all you have to do is take care of my and Jesse then we’ll clean you up and go home.”

“What are we waiting for then? Pull them out, boys.” Jack snorts. Demanding as ever even after sucking dick for two hours. Jesse has his dick out before Jack can even unzip. The thick length is blushed at the tip that peaks through a hood of skin. Gabriel rolls the skin back carefully with a messy hand. He takes Jack in the other hand, angling both so he can move his head easily between the two. His mouth starts on Jack’s dick, with a slow drag of his tongue across the underside. He takes the head in and lets his tongue tease at the slit. Jack’s hand moves to Gabe’s cheek, gently sliding a thumb over it despite the quickly drying cum coating it. 

“You’re beautiful like this, Gabriel.” Gabe pulls back and places a small kiss to the tip of Jack’s cock before taking him in again. Jesse can’t help but feel more turned on by the tender moment shared in such a filthy setting. Gabriel’s cum-slick hand pumps at his cock slowly while he focuses on Jack.

“Well shit, Commander, I didn’t prepare anything sweet to say.” Jack can feel the hum of a laugh around his cock. Gabriel pulls off of him and switches over to Jesse. He pushes the foreskin forward and catches it carefully with his teeth, making sure not to hurt him. Jesse’s damn near positive he could cum right then and there if he didn’t have a least some dignity to uphold. Gabriel’s teeth let off and his mouth sinks halfway down Jesse’s cock. “Fuck. I’m so damn glad I joined Blackwatch. God damn.”

Jack laughs beside him. The kid has grown on him since they’ve taken him in. He decides he’ll let him have this one and puts a hand to the back of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel glances over with a raised brow. Jack just smirks down at him. Jesse’s own hands ball up at the feeling of Gabriel taking him in further until his nose nestles in his thick bush of pubic hair. It’s not the first time Gabriel has blown him, but it never feels any less amazing. He struggles not to let his hips follow Gabe’s mouth as he pulls back to the tip. Jack sinks him down again with the grip on his head.His hips move to meet Gabe’s pumping handing. His free hand folds over Gabriel’s, but doesn’t change the pace, he just wants the contact. Jesse runs his fingers over Gabriel’s buzzed hair lovingly. 

“You’re so damn pretty with my cock in your mouth like this, Commander. We oughta do this more often.” Jesse smiles at Gabriel. Gabe looks up at his blushed red face and their eyes meet. “Jesus.” Jesse is captured in the dark brown eyes, half-lidded looking up into his. All he can think is how nice his Commander looks covered in cum and how glad he is that he was pulled out of Deadlock. Jack’s hand speeds up Gabe’s bobbing before Jesse is ready and the struggle to hold on is clear on his face. The hand Gabriel had been using on Jesse earlier moves to Jack, cupping his balls. He rolls them gently in his hand and Jack’s hips buck forward. Gabriel pampers his two favourite cocks happily, letting them thrust eagerly against him. He can feel the warm dribble of precum on his hand and taste it in his mouth. It lets him know they’re close.

Jesse is the first to go. Is own excitement gets the better of him and he can barely get his cock out of Gabriel’s mouth before he starts cumming. The spray lands across Gabriel’s lips and chin. Jesse swears he’s in love when Gabe’s tongue flicks out to lick it off his lips. Jack is still going by the time Jesse’s zipped back up. A minor blow to Jesse’s ego that he’ll get over in time. Gabe’s mouth moves to Jack’s cock to finish him off. It takes less than a minute when Gabriel starts deepthroating him. His cum splatters across Gabriel’s face adding onto the mostly dried cum from before. Gabriel stands up and pushes his lips against Jack before he can back away. His tongue presses into his mouth and Jack can taste all the dicks Gabriel had his mouth on. Wet cum from Gabriel’s beard sticks to his face, but Jack doesn’t try to stop him. When Gabriel pulls back he grins.

“Didn’t think you were getting out of this without a little mess did you? Now let’s go get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late, but we're still chugging along.


	4. Day 5. Humiliation. (McReyes)

Gabriel pushes up against Jesse as hard as he can, but Jesse doesn’t yield. Instead, Jesse pushes his hips against Gabriel’s ass, grinding into him. A blush heats Gabriel’s cheeks. It’s bad enough the cowboy had managed to pin him, but grinding on his ass in front of the other agents? He doesn’t even need to see the kid’s face to know he has a grin a mile wide. Gabe redoubles his efforts to get Jesse off of his back. Jesse loses his footing for just a moment, but pushes back before Gabriel can take advantage of it.

“A whole lot better, ain’t I?” Gabriel snorts. Jesse’s always been a cocky brat. Gabriel shifts his legs to give himself more pushing room. The leverage allows him to flip both of them over. Gabriel moves to get off of him, but Jesse’s legs wrap over his own. Jesse thrusts up against his ass again. “Leavin’ so soon, Commander? A little rude don’t you think?”

“Keep it up and you’re gonna get your ass beat.” Jesse can hear the snarl in Gabe’s voice.

“I don’t know that you’re in the position to be sayin’ that, sir.” Gabriel gets impatient and slams his head back into Jesse’s nose. Jesse’s arms fling to his face, but his legs hold tight. Gabriel pushes his ass into Jesse’s crotch. If that’s how they’re going to play then he’s damn sure going to be the winner. Jesse’s bloody hands wrap around his hips with a laugh. “So you’re into this huh, boss? You like bein’ rutted into in front of all your soldiers?” Jesse pushes up just as Gabriel pushes down.

“You started this game, cowboy. I don’t think you’re ready for the ride though.” Gabe displays confidence despite the red face. He untangles his legs from Jesse’s and pulls free from his grip. Jesse tries to grab him again, but Gabriel moves too fast. Gabriel stands and leg sweeps Jesse before he can do the same. Gabriel’s boot moves to Jesse’s crotch, holding him in place with the threat of pressure. “You want to get off so bad then use my boot. It’s the only thing you’re gonna get for a long while.”

Jesse’s face reddens. Gabriel can see him contemplating a way out. His foot presses down harder, forcing a grunt from Jesse. He has not intentions of giving him time to think. He speaks up again.

“Get yourself off on my boot in front of everyone. Let them know how much of a slut you are for your commander. This or laps. Your choice.” Jesse swallows. Gabe’s words go straight to his dick. His hips press tentatively forward. His face is beet red under the gaze of his commander and fellow soldiers. “Good boy.”

Jesse moves to cover his face as he thrusts up again. The pressure on his cock increases as a warning to keep his face uncovered. Jesse complies and his hands ball up at his sides. Reyes lets up just enough so it’s not painful. His foot shifts to meet each thrust. Jesse can here laughs and jeers from the growing crowd of soldiers. They only serve to make him blush more under his commander. Jesse’s thrusts get more desperate knowing he’s being watched by so many of his peers.

“Tell them what you are, Jesse.” He looks up at Gabriel’s face questioningly. Gabriel sighs and presses his boot in harder. Jesse winces and squirms. “Do I have to spell everything out for you? Think with something other than your dick for two second.”

“I-I’m sorry, sir.”

“Then do as I said”

“I’m your slut, sir.” Jesse groans in pain as the boot presses more. He knows it’s because Gabriel wants him to speak up. He does his best to steady his voice between the pain and embarrassment. “I’m your slut, sir!”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now cum, just like we trained. Finished what you started.” Jesse nods. His hips move desperately until stopping abruptly. He rides out a few more short thrusts, spraying the inside of his pants with each move. The boot is removed from his crotch. Reyes scoffs. “Fucking pitiful.”

Jesse stays on the ground for a long moment, trying to catch his breath. Part of him wishes he could be swallowed up by it, another part wishes the others would keep it going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day late. Oh well. Time to start on the next.


	5. Day 6. Size Difference + Day 7. Creampie (Torbhardt)

“Should I be expecting to fuck sometime today, Reinhardt? Or have you dropped me onto this table just for the fun of it? ” Torbjorn calls over to Reinhardt. Reinhardt laughs as he puts away his armour.

“Always so impatient. Take a moment to enjoy the little things, hmm?” Reinhardt doesn’t need to see him to know Torbjorn is ready to chuck something at him for the joke. He finishes putting his armour up before he returns. “Besides, you are the one who wanted to christen the new workshop. Still stuck in old ways I see.”

“Hah! You’re one to talk. What, with all of your knight’s armour and dragon fighting. Don’t think your lady friend didn’t tell me about that one.” Torbjorn grins up at him. Reinhardt smiles and rubs the back of his head. Torbjorn has him on that one. “Now get over here you big lug! There is work to be done and a tradition to uphold.” Reinhardt nods.

“To work we are then.” His tone lowers, almost predatory. He leans down, putting his hands on the table at either side of Torbjorn before kissing him. The kiss is soft at first, but Torbjorn wraps his arms around Reinhardt’s neck and presses more into the kiss. He’s careful not to hurt him with his metal arm. Reinhardt’s hand moves from the table to hold Torbjorn’s side. Their mouths open, allowing their tongues to swirl around each other. Torbjorn’s hand moves from Reinhardt’s neck to his beard. His fingers brush through the shaggy greys. Reinhardt pulls off of his mouth. “It has been so long since we have last claimed a workshop. It is nice.”

“Too long if you ask me.” His smile is wide, surrounded by bushy blond hair. Reinhardt is amazed it has remained so blond over the years since they weren’t far off in age. He remembers the first time they did this so many years ago. Both of them were young, with more hair between them then most could even dream of having and hopeful, unscathed faces. Now the two have a single pair of old, tired eyes between them. “You’ve got that look in your eye like you’re thinking about the past again. Stay with me, Reinhardt, I’d hate for you to miss out on all the fun.”

“Hah! I was only thinking of how old you’ve gotten!” Reinhardt punctuates his sentence by nuzzling into Torbjorn’s beard. Torbjorn laughs loudly, echoing through the large workshop. He kisses the top of Reinhardt’s head. He’s glad his position on the table allows him to reach him so easily. Reinhardt’s hand pushes up Torbjorn’s shirt, letting him feel the soft hair on his belly. His hand slides further up until it reaches his fluffy chest. A large thumb glides over Torbjorn’s nipple. The fleshy nub is puny under Reinhardt’s large digit, a reminder to them both just how much bigger Reinhardt is.

“This coming from snow white?” He tugs on Reinhardt’s beard as if to prove his point. Reinhardt moves to kiss at Torbjorn’s neck.

“You say that like you don’t love my hair.” Reinhardt bites Torbjorn’s neck, forcing a gasp from him. He gives a pleased hum at the sound. “You still make such nice noises for such a gruff old goat.”

“And you still talk too much.” Torbjorn grabs the edge of Reinhardt’s shirt to pull it up. Reinhardt know he won’t be able to reach though so he backs off and takes it off himself. Torbjorn does the same with his own shirt, being careful not to catch it in the mechanisms of his metal arm. They look each other over for second. They’re both old, chubby, hairy, and scarred across their torsos. Torbjorn smiles as he sets his shirt on the table. He leans up to kiss a few bullets scars on Reinhardt’s chest. His beard tangles with the thick line of hair down Reinhardt’s body. His hand runs through the hair while his mouth moves to Reinhardt’s nipple. He sucks and bites at the nipple until Reinhardt’s hand moves to his head, then he moves to the other one. Reinhardt lets out a low groan at the feeling. He can feel his cock pushing against the inside of his pants. Torbjorn notices the large tent in the fabric quickly and can feel his own begging to be taken out.

Torbjorn’s hand moves to Reinhardt’s sweatpants, easily pushing down the fabric. His large cock sways for a moment after its release. Torbjorn takes a moment to just look at the length. It’s been so long that he’d forgotten just how big Reinhardt is. His hand gently takes hold of Reinhardt’s cock, feeling the weight. His dick gets harder at the thought of how nice it’s going to feel in him. He let’s go in order to free himself from his pants. Reinhardt brushes his hands away to undo the buttons instead. His two hands make the task quick and easy despite how small the buttons are. Torbjorn lifts himself as Reinhardt tugs the fabric down and lets it fall to the ground. The thatch of blond hair surrounding Torbjorn’s cock is a nice sight. Reinhardt’s hand grasps the length, engulfing most of it. Torbjorn is average, nothing to complain about, but compared to the hand around him he seemed absolutely tiny. Reinhardt’s thumb rolls over the head for a brief moment. He shifts so his own cock can be taken by his hand along with Torbjorn’s. A redness comes over both of their faces at the feeling.

Reinhardt’s hand pumps slowly at both of them. His other hand plucks the lube from the table and spreads it over them to ease the glide. Torbjorn leans up to nip at Reinhardt’s chest. He sucks at the flesh, leaving dark red marks that stand out against the pale skin and white hair. Reinhardt’s hand speeds, up drawing grunts from both of them. He spreads more lube on Torbjorn’s ass before setting the bottle down. His free hand circles his hole. It presses against the muscles, carefully dipping past them for just a moment to work at opening him up. Slowly, between Reinhardt’s pumping hand and massaging finger, Torbjorn relaxes enough for Reinhardt to work is finger inside him. Torbjorn’s hips rock with each thrust of Reinhardt’s finger. Reinhardt pays no mind to it, he knows Torbjorn has always been impatient. A second finger teases his entrance, working him open more. The fingers work methodically to spread him without getting him off to quickly. It has been a long time, but Reinhardt still remembers exactly how to deal with Torbjorn. Low groans against his chest tell him he’s doing a perfect job. Torbjorn’s arms wrap over Reinhardt’s shoulders once more. His fingers dig into the skin. The winding knot in his stomach begs for any purchase on Reinhardt’s body Torbjorn can make. Reinhardt lets go of Torbjorn’s cock and pulls his fingers out in order to line himself up.

“Are you ready, my friend?” Reinhardt knows he is, but asks anyway.

“I’ve been ready, but I know you like to take your sweet time about it.” Reinhardt laughs. His hips press forward slowly, sinking himself in at a snail’s pace. Torbjorn lets out a long breath when Reinhardt is fully hilted in him. It’s an intensely full feeling inside him. When Reinhardt starts to move in him a short gasp escapes his throat. “That’s a feeling I’ve been missing for far too long. Don’t be afraid to go faster. I’m no delicate flower.”

“Always so impatient, Torbjorn.” Reinhardt does as he says though and slowly speeds up. Torbjorn’s eyes screw shut, savouring the feeling. Reinhardt’s hands roam across Torbjorn, feeling up his side and chest, letting his fingers comb through the thick hair. “You are soften than you used to be. It is nice.”

Torbjorn’s face gets redder. Reinhardt smiles at the little sign of embarrassment. One of his hands drifts down to Torbjorn’s cock, pumping at it in time with his thrusts. Teeth sink into the flesh of his pec to muffle a moan. The pain makes Reinhardt buck harder into him. Torbjorn gasps, moving his hips to meet Reinhardt’s, encouraging him to keep up his hard thrusts. Reinhardt’s cock presses past his prostate, drawing out another moan.

“Snälla! Snälla! Please, Reinhardt.” Reinhardt speeds up at Torbjorn’s begging, moving against his prostate again. 

“You sound so nice when you beg, liebling.” Reinhardt’s voice is breathy. He knows he close and can tell Torbjorn is too. He never begs without being close. His thrusts grow desperate, trying to drive them both over the edge. Torbjorn swears he’ll fall apart if they keep at it too much longer. Reinhardt is so big in him, pressing right against his sweet spot. Reinhardt leans down and cranes his neck to bite at his throat. The pain unwinds the knot in his stomach and he spills between them. As he cums he tightens around Reinhardt and it’s enough to push him over the edge as well. He spills inside Torbjorn, filling him further as they both ride it out to the end. Their movement comes to a slow, grinding hault, both struggling to catch their breath. Reinhardt pulls out slowly. Torbjorn untangles his arms from around his shoulders and slumps down on the table. Reinhardt plops down beside him.

“Ahh, another workshop claimed. This is nice.”

“That it is, Reinhardt. That it is.”


	6. Day 8. Lactation (R76)

Jack moves to straddle Gabriel’s thighs, pushing his book out of the way. Gabe bookmarks his page and sets it to the side along with his reading glasses. He smiles, relaxed in one of the few peaceful moments they’ve gotten this week. Jack holds on to his bare shoulders to keep balance while kissing his forehead. Gabe’s hands slide up his sides until his thumbs rest under Jack’s swollen pecs. He can tell just by the size and how puffy his nipples are that he needs to be milked.

“You know what I need, Gabriel.” Jack looks down at him, meeting his dark brown eyes. Gabriel nods.

“I always do.” He doesn’t waste anymore time with talk. His mouth latches over one of the pecs and starts suckling. Sweet milk sprays into his mouth and he laps it up as quickly as he can. He can hear Jack sigh above him. He can only imagine how long he’s been needing this and he’s glad to be the one helping him. Jack’s hand runs across Gabe’s shaved head. He loves the feeling of the little hairs under his fingers, just long enough to be soft, but just short enough that he practically had no hair.

“You’ll need to shave in a day or two. Your hair always grows so fast” His voice is soft, loving. Gabe knows it’s more an observation than an order. Morrison always babbles when he’s having his breasts suckled. Gabe just nods without taking his mouth away. He’s hard pressed to ever find a reason to unlatch. It’s peaceful when he’s drinking every drop of milk Jack’s body will give him. There’s no paperwork to worry about, no agents waiting for orders, and no missions to worry about; just him and Jack. The weight on his laps eases the weight on his shoulders. Jack continues to pet his head as he drinks up the sweet milk, pressing gentle kisses here and there. Part of him wants to pull Gabriel up and Just kiss him until he can’t anymore, but the other other part doesn’t want him to stop suckling.

They sit in quiet peace for a long while. The only noises in the room are small noises from Gabriel’s mouth as he drinks and the occasional gasp or sigh from Jack. Gabriel pulls off of the first breast as the milk flow teeters off.

“As sweet as the man it comes from.” Gabriel smiles up at Jack. He catches the blush across Jack face just before his own gets pressed into his chest. He lets out a small hum of laughter at Jack being flustered. His lips wrap over the second breast to start pulling milk from it and Jack relaxes again. He mumbles sweet things between kisses to Gabriel’s head.

“Drink up, sweetness. Drink all your fill. All of it’s for you, Gabriel.” Something about the kind nothings slow Gabriel down so he can savor it all. He doesn’t swallow until his mouth is just a little too full. His tongue glides over Jack’s sensitive nipple every few suckles. Jack’s head rests on top of Gabriel’s while one arm lays on his shoulder and the other allows his hand to scratch the back of Gabe’s head. Gabe is fully in Jack’s warm clutches.

“You’re such a good boy, Gabriel. Drinking me up like this whenever I need you to. You don’t even make a mess.” Gabe leans his head against Jack’s chest as best as he can without breaking the seal of his lips. His hands wrap around Jack’s back, pressing his chest forward. The milk flows easily into his mouth, but he want to be closer. “And always so eager. You look beautiful sucking on me like this.”

Gabriel can tell Jack is getting close to empty by the amount of milk spraying into his mouth and that Jack stopped babbling. He’s always cuddly and quiet by the end of their feeding sessions, always ready to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Gabriel unlatches after his suckling starts coming up with nothing. Gabe lifts Jack carefully and lays him in the bed beside him. Jack is quick to wrap his arms over his sides as Gabriel leans to click the lamp off. He pulls the covers over them. His lips leave a warm, moist print on Jack’s head before Gabriel curls into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 is originally Leather/Latex, but I substituted due to lack of inspiration.


	7. Day 9. Asphyciation (Roadrat)

Junkrat curls into Roadhog’s lap and lifts the big man’s hand to his neck. Hog knows what he wants. Junkrat loves the feeling of his big hands on his throat. When he squeezes around the thin stretch of bones and muscle it slows everything down for just a moment. It’s a nice feeling. Roadhog’ thumb traces across the side of his neck gently. It’s a wordless reminder that he’s in good hands. Jamie takes a deep breath in then exhales just as Roadhog’s giant hand starts tightening around his neck. His thoughts get lost on the knowledge that his companion could snap his neck like a twig if he wanted. He wouldn’t even be able to do anything about it. It be as simple as a twitch of muscles from Mako. Still, Mako’s grip was careful around him. It squeezed slowly then eased off before starting again, allowing Jamie just enough air to keep from passing out.

“Tap my leg if you need to quit.” Hog’s voice rumbles above him. It sounds so far away for just a moment before coming back to full volume. Hog says it every time though so he knows what’s being said. He’s only ever tapped out once. The second time they did this Hog fell into a haze, something from when the wasteland started and went to far. Jamie couldn’t speak for days after and when he could he didn’t speak to Hog for a few more days. Or was it a day? The events wash together in his head. Tunnel vision starts to settle in and he can feel his lungs burning. The hand releases again, bringing a rush of air with. His vision slowly comes back, but the lightheadedness remains. Mako tilts his head. Jamie knows the question. Again? He nods. His lungs pull in another deep breath.

His eyes shut tightly as the hand closes around his throat once more. The noise of the television behind him slows, or maybe he’s just not processing it fully. He can feel the blood pumping through his head, His lungs are on fire fluttering desperately in his chest. His fingers dig into Hog’s arm, but not into his leg so he doesn’t stop. Junkrat knows he must be two second from passing out cause the world’s getting foggy around him. His struggling fingers slowly start to ease and just before they slump, Mako lets go. His chest heaves to pull in air. The nerves in finger tips spark as does the inside of his head. He falls against Mako’s chest as his body tries to return to normal. Jamie manages to rasp out a few words.

“Thanks mate.”


	8. Day 10. Edging (Mchanzo)

Hanzo pulls his tongue away from Jesse’s ass and kisses his thigh. Jesse let’s out a hard keening noise. He’s desperate for Hanzo to just keep going. It’s the fourth time he’s been right there teetering on the edge of bursting, but Hanzo won’t let him. A bright blush makes Hanzo look almost drunk on the power he has. Something about Jesse’s body fascinates him and brings disgust in himself for the fascination. His cheek brushes against the hair on Jesse’s ass. He’s every bit the gruff, hairy cowboy Hanzo knows from movies. Compared to Hanzo’s mostly smooth body Jesse is practically an animal and something about it draws Hanzo in. He kisses up Jesse’s ass until he reaches his balls. The hairs tangle into his beard and the sensation feels so dirty. He’s disgusted in himself for wanting his face in the cowboy’s ass, for wanting to lick up every drop of sweat that clings to his hair, but he can’t keep himself away from it. 

He buries his face in again. His tongue drags across his hole, pressing in slightly. Jesse’s fingers dig into his shoulder. Hanzo peeks up to see Jesse’s face. His eyes are screwed shut on the verge of tears. For just a moment Hanzo thinks he might have mercy on the cowboy and let him cum, but the moment passes quickly. His hand moves to squeeze tight around the base of Jesse’s cock, assuring his seed won’t spill without permission. His hips jerk at the contact. Hanzo’s tongue travels up to the sensitive skin behind Jesse’s balls. His nose takes in the musky scent. His free hand follows below his chin to dip a finger inside Jesse.

“Please, darlin. Please! I can’t keep on like this. Han, I’m beggin’.” The tongue slowly working its way over his balls tells him he isn’t getting what he wants any time soon. His flops back against the pillow. Just as it makes contact Hanzo’s finger pushes against his prostate, forcing a grunt from him. Jesse’s flesh hand moves to his face dragging down it while his metal one squeezes harder on Hanzo’s shoulder. When Hanzo’s mouth finally reaches Jesse’s cock the length is red and wet with precum. His lips press against the head and Jesse tenses. He parts his lips and lets the his into his mouth, suckling gently at it. He glances up at Jesse’s face again and sees his jaw struggling like he wants to say something, but can’t manage it. He pulls off of Jesse’s dick and Jesse looks down at him with watery eyes.

“Are you that desperate to cum? I can give you what you want, but at a price.” Jesse nods. “If I let you cum now I will not allow it for the rest of the week. Are you so desperate that you will allow that?” He can see Jesse trying to think it through, debating if it’s worth the punishment. His finger brushes over his prostate again. Jesse nods quickly at the feeling.

“Please. Please darlin’ I need it. Just let me cum please.” Hanzo pulls his finger out of Jesse and lets go of his cock, removing all contact between their bodies.

“Do it then. Cum.” With Hanzo’s permission, Jesse lets go, coating his stomach with cum. He groans loud and needy as his hips buck into the air. When he comes down his chest is heaving. Hanzo is already mostly dressed again. He looks down at Jesse’s flushed, tired body unamused.

“Pitiful. Perhaps in a week you will do better”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shows up to this prompt 2 days late with starbucks- lol I'll catch up someday


	9. Day 11. Sadism/ Masochism (McReyes)

“I need you to make me cry.”

Simple, powerful words that lead to this. Gabriel’s arms are tied over his head, keeping him standing. Jesse’s belt stings against the skin of his ass and his hips jerk forward. Jesse’s hand gently brushes over the red stripe.

“You know, when you asked me for this I was damn nervous. My commander, my friend, asking me to make him cry? That ain’t something I was prepared for. I can see how much you need it though, Gabe.” His hand glides up over his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. Gabriel still hasn’t dropped his guard. He kisses between his shoulder blades before leaning back to give himself swinging room. The belt meets Gabriel’s skin once more. “It’s not gonna work a damn bit if you aren’t willin’ to open up to me. I know this week’s been tough. I know nothing else is working your way, but I’m here with you. For you.”

“Hit me harder.” Gabriel’s tone verges on frustration, but it’s the only thing he’s said since they started. As far as Jesse is concerned, that’s a step in the right direction. Jesse brings the belt down harder. The sound is loud like a branch snapping in their ears. Gabriel grunts as his body tries to twist away from the pain. “Harder. Hit me and mean it or we’re done.”

Jesse stops for a moment and kisses Gabriel’s back again, more to prepare himself than to comfort Gabriel. “If that’s what you want, darlin’.” He lets the leather touch Gabriel’s ass softly for just a second. He can see the muscles twitch under his skin at the contact. In a quick motion his arm draws back before bringing the tough leather down against Gabe. The crack is even louder against his skin than the previous one. A hard growl rolls out of his throat and his hands clench around the rope holding him up. Jesse rambles on.

“I was angry like that when you first picked me up you know. Felt like hellfire had made a home in my gut, like everything I had was ripped from my hands and I had to make somebody pay for that.” The belt cracks across Gabriel’s ass again.   
“You told me it was Blackwatch or jail, a real shit choice at the time.” Guilt wells in Gabriel’s chest. Another sting burns at his skin.

“Fuck I’m glad I chose Blackwatch.” Gabriel’s ears perk up. “I like to think that I’d survive no matter what happened, but this one of the first times in a long time I’m doin’ more than that. It ain’t survivin’ any more; it’s living.” The belt strikes his ass again. Jesse steps closer and lets the side of his face rest against Gabriel’s back. 

“You did that. I’m livin’ because of you, Gabe.” He can feel the muscles relax in Gabriel’s back. “There you go. You’ve helped me so much so let me help you. I’m here for you. All you have to do is let me give you what you want.” When Jesse backs up to swing again Gabriel backs up with him for just a moment trying to keep the contact. Jesse keeps a hand on the spot just below his neck while the other draws the belt back. Gabriel cries out from the pain of its landing. The hand on his back rubs comforting circles into the skin. “There you go. Just like that.”

Jesse’s hand continues to rub his back as he swings again and again. Gabriel’s grunts and cries echo in the empty room. Jesse can hear how close he is to breaking down. He stops for a moment to give him a rest. His hands trace over the lines across his skin. They sting under Jesse’s light touch. Gabriel’s heart races and his chest heaves while his body tries to calm down from the pain it’s gone through. Jesse steps around to see his face. He puts his hand on the back of Gabriel’s head and touches their foreheads together. Gabe’s eyes keep to the floor, but Jesse can see his blown out pupils. He kisses his cheek before speaking.

“I’m going to start again. You’re gonna be okay. I ain’t here gonna hurt you… well at least not any other way than you want.” Gabriel laughs, short and sweet, relaxed in a way he hasn’t seen in so long. Jesse can see wetness building up in his eyes. His hand runs down Gabriel’s cheek as Jesse steps away. Jesse lines himself up again. Gabriel can feel the leather tap against him to let him knows what’s about to happen. When the pain hits warm tears roll over his cheeks. Then next brings out a hard sob. By the third tears are streaming down. Jesse sets his belt down and steps up to Gabriel. His hands reach up to untie the rope. Gabriel’s stance is unsteady so Jesse holds him up. He walks them both over to the mats and blanket he set aside beforehand. Gabriel wraps into the blanket, letting Jesse hold him. It’s the most vulnerable Jesse has ever seen him.

“I’m right here for you, darlin’. Always will be.”


	10. Day 12. Gore #1 Shimadacest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit gore in a sexual context and also noncon. If you can't handle that do not read this chapter.

Genji’s body shakes from shock. He knows he must be ghost pale in contrast to the wooden floor below him. A trickling stream of biotics holds him just out of the grips of death as a sword digs carefully into his stomach. Part of him processes his missing arm and leg, part of him doesn’t yet believe it.

“You were given the chance to stay willingly and honor your duty to the clan.” Hanzo’s voice is steady, cold in spite of the warmth once shared between them. The blade in his gut opens him up without damaging the organs too much. In his fuzzy, struggling mind Genji notes how much it reminds him of the anatomy figures they learned kill points on when they were boys. Despite the blood he can make out his intestines, both large and small, as well as the bottom of his liver. His head falls back down. “You brought this upon yourself. I will not make it swift.”

Genji’s mouth moves to speak, and maybe he does, but he can’t hear it. When he looks back at his brother his arm is deep in his torso. He can feel it only vaguely. When Hanzo pulls his arm out Genji can see his intestines come with it. He can’t help but think how nice the red of his blood looks coating his brother’s arms. His good arm reaches forward. It isn’t until it reaches Hanzo’s sleeves that he notices the missing fingers. Hanzo slaps the hand away as though he is contagious.

“You lost the privilege to put your hands on me the day you turned your back on the Shimada clan.” His hand falls back to his side, too weak to fight him. “You chose to make a whore of yourself and rot your body with pills. Since you want the feel of a cock deep inside you so badly that is what you will get. You will die as you lived, Genji; a worthless wretch used for pleasure.”

“B-brothe-” Hanzo’s bloody hand meets his face before he can finish the word.

“You are no brother of mine.” He watches helplessly as Hanzo pushes his own pants down, dirtying the white fabric. His cock is already hard before his hand even touches it. Hanzo positions himself over Genji’s hips. Genji watches his brother take his intestines in hand and hold them over his cock. He wants look away, imagine it’s all a terrible nightmare, but he can’t pull his eyes off the sight. Hanzo’s hand moves genji’s guts over his length.

“H-Hanzo, please.” His voice is barely audible. Hanzo ignores it and continues. His pace speeds up and Genji can feel the tug at the where his intestines connect to his body. The organs swing with the movement, bumping against his body. 

“You look so hurt, a shame since I am only giving you what you want.” Hanzo’s hips buck into the makeshift viscera sleeve. He bends to dig his free hand into Genji’s chest. He grabs hold of a weakened lung and squeezes it. “One of your lovers told me how you like to be choked. Pitiful; allowing someone to have so much control. You have always been weak.” His hand squeezes harder and Genji writhes under him. His scream is cut off by blood bubbling in his throat. Hanzo lets off, but doesn’t let go.

“Kill me. Please.” Genji’s cool lips are wet with dark red blood. “I’m sorry. Please. I-I except my death, Hanzo. End this, please.” His body manages to work out a few hot tears that seer his cold cheek. His eyes go in and out of focus as his mind tries to find how to cope with his situation. He coughs up another splatter of blood. Hanzo leans down and kisses it off his lips. For a second the gesture almost seems warm. Genji pulls in a breath to speak again. “You loved me once. Brother, you lo-” Genji cuts himself off with a gurgling yell as Hanzo’s hand clamps down again.

“You have no brother. You made sure of that.” Hanzo’s hips move faster. Part of Genji wishes he couldn’t tell how close he is just by the blush on his face. He wishes he didn’t know that blush so well. His thrusts lose their pace. Hanzo pulls his arm from Genji’s just and grabs his blade. Genji tries to use what little strength he has to push the blade away, but he can’t stop the edge dragging across his throat. Genji’s vision starts to fade. It blacks out just in time for Hanzo to cum, splattering the white liquid against Genji’s guts. The last things Genji hears before blacking out is the slap of his organs being discarded back into his body, well and thoroughly used, and Hanzo’s voice.

“Pitiful.”


	11. Day 13. Pony part 1 (McReyes)

“You’re gonna look damn gorgeous when I’m done with you today. I finally finished the tack I was working on.” A tap at Gabriel’s ankle tells him to lift his foot. He balances carefully on his hoof boot while lifting the other. Jesse lightly takes hold of the boot and carefully uses a pick to get dirt off the bottom. The brush on the other end of it is ran over the hoof wall to clean it off. Jesse lets the first hoof down. His hand stays touching Gabriel, letting him know where he’s at. “Moving behind you here, big boy. Just gotta get you nice and clean for the first time I put it on ya.” 

Jesse moves to the other hoof and repeats the process again. Gabriel can feel the pick tapping against the boot. The back of his neck tingles as he relaxes more into his role. When Jesse is done with his hooves he grabs the curry comb mitt and slips it on. He starts on Gabriel’s shoulder and brushes gently with the rubber bristles. He moves to his back, pressing a little harder to massage the tense shoulder muscles. He can see Gabe tilt his head down and close his eyes. The mitt brushes over every part of his back and down to his ass. He settles on the muscular cheeks for just a moment, appreciating the give under his grooming hand. He moves down his legs. Gabriel tosses his head just enough to pull at the rope keeping him tied to the post in front of him.

“Gettin’ a little impatient huh, darlin’? I tell you what, just today we’ll skip the other brushes and get right to the wipe down. You keep nice and still through that and I’ll pull the new tack out.” Gabriel huffs and adjusts his footing. Jesse tosses the mitt into his grooming bucket and pulls the water bucket over in its place. He plucks the rag from it and wrings it out. The cool, damp material meets the skin of Gabriel’s head. Jesse makes easy circles with it down his neck and across his shoulders. He can see the goosebumps forming across his skin. The rag moves to Gabriel’s front, wiping across his collarbone and circling his pecs. A little extra time is spent on each nipple. Jesse’s hand glides the rag over his stomach, following the line of Gabriel’s hip down to his pubic hair. The damp rag moves around his cock and past his balls. Jesse’s large hand cups Gabe’s balls and wipes them down before moving back up to his dick. He moves down the length slowly, letting his thumb wipe across the head. Gabriel’s foot kicks slightly at the ground as his hips shift. Jesse taps the outside of his thigh, a quiet signal for him to settle down. Gabriel huffs, but settles. Jesse’s hand slips back down and runs the length of his perineum with the rag until it bumps into the horse tail plug. He adjusts the tail to make sure it’s sitting nice inside Gabriel before wiping off his legs.

“Now look at you all nice and shiny clean. You’re gonna look damn fine in that tack.” Gabriel snorts and shakes his head. Jesse can tell what he’s asking just by the look. _Have I ever not looked fine in tack?_ He smiles at Gabriel. The rag gets tossed into the water bucket and Jesse moves to the lead rope tying Gabriel to the post. His hands make quick work of untying him and he walks him over to the tack room. 

“Can you settle enough for me not to tie you up again?” Gabriel stays still which Jesse takes as a yes. He steps into the tack room and pulls out various leather straps and harnesses, all crafted by his hand. Each piece is a shiny black paired with silver adornments. Within a few of the silver pieces red rhinestones shine in the light. Gabriel nuzzles his nose against the leather to show his appreciation. Jesse pets his head lovingly before grabbing the head piece. He slides it over his head, adjusting it once it’s on. The blinders limit Gabriel’s vision to directly in front of him. He stops himself from looking around as Jesse fits the bit into his mouth. Jesse’s thumb rubs across his cheek. The chest harness is fitted next. The shape hugs Gabriel’s pecs, holding just tight enough to make them look even bigger. A large rhinestone sits in the center of his chest. The cuffs Jesse puts on him clip to the back of the harness with ease and comfort. Jesse is slower about putting the belt on him, wanting to savour the feeling of his hands going around his waist and tightening the cushioned leather around him. The belt has two straps connecting to smaller belts that Jesse straps tightly around his thighs. It makes the muscles look meatier and draws the eyes to his crotch, fitting for such a well endowed stallion.

“Shit darlin’, not a prettier pony around this side of Texas I tell you.” Gabriel snorts and nods his head a few times before his foot kicks at the ground. “Hold on just a second. I got a mirror to pull out in here, I just wanted to enjoy the view a moment. You the most stubborn damn pony this side of Texas, too.” Jesse pulls out a full length mirror and holds it steady for Gabriel to look at himself in. His eyes widen at the sight. Jesse did a fine job on this one. He shifts and twists, checking out the different angles and comfort. When he’s done he huffs lightly and bows his head a little. “You’re welcome. Though lookin’ at you I think this might be more a gift to myself.


	12. Day 14. Sensory Deprivation (Shimadacest)

The blindfold and earplugs don’t allow for any spatial awareness. All Hanzo can feel is the rope binding his wrists and ankles to the post in front of him and the floor beneath his feet. The only way he knows Genji is in the room is by the leather biting across his back. The long silent void between each moment of contact is maddening. He holds his tongue from begging though, won’t let Genji have it. The leather doesn’t sting his burning back for a long while. Each red mark is tender, but he can feel where ones from the beginning of the hour have dulled. His head turns despite the uselessness of the action, trying to find his brother. A soft pair of lips meet his own. Genji has slipped into the space between him and the pole unnoticed. He can feel the smile pulling at Genji’s face. Genji takes his lip between his teeth before he can kiss back. It’s a silent reminder that he’s not the one in control.

Genji lets go of his lip and for just a second Hanzo falls back into the void again. Genji’s hands quickly ground him as they slip down his chest. They take a moment to squeeze Hanzo’s nipples, twisting just enough to sting. Hanzo is sure he’s made a noise, but can’t hear it himself, only feel it rumble through his own throat. Genji’s mouth is warm over the flesh of his neck. His tongue and harsh teeth light up Hanzo’s nerves, every ending desperate for stimulation to make up for the lack of sight and sound. 

Genji’s hands trail further, wearing bruises into the ‘v’ of his hips with his thumbs. His mouth moves to Hanzo’s nipple, biting it before easing the pain with his tongue. Hanzo can feel his own voice betraying him. _Please, Genji. Please. I need it._ He can feel the words cross his lips, but he can’t hear the desperation in his own voice. Genji’s grin is pressed against him, impossible to ignore. All contact is dropped in an instant. He’s left just long enough to wonder if Genji decided to leave before his brother’s warmth presses against his back. His hand snakes its way around Hanzo’s hips, skimming along his fundoshi until it meets his clothed cock. Hanzo already knows what is expected of him. His hips buck desperately against Genji’s hand. Genji’s free hand starts tracing on the tender, warm skin of his back. The pressure on his back stings, forcing him to press more against Genji’s hand. Hanzo’s mind spins between how good the pressure on his cock feels and trying to focus on Genji’s finger.He can feel every one of his moans push through his throat as he gets closer. Genji’s finger digs in harder. The final line ends just as Hanzo cums, loud and silent all at once. As he comes down he realizes two things; Genji has let go of him and he can remember the lines he drew on his back. He feels out each line until he finds the word.

哀れな

_Pathetic_


End file.
